warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
SnowClan/Archive 1
Loudstar, glanced down from the high tree watching his clan work. --I'm really going to enjoy this! 21:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudfire padded out of the warrior's den, yawning. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 14:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Loudstar sighed as he remebered the raid on SnowClan killing Hollyheart. I'm really going to enjoy this! 15:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxtail!, Loudstar yowled for his deputy. Arange a few patrols. I'm really going to enjoy this! 23:31, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunfeather padded out of the warriors den after her mate, and they sat down, sharing a thrush together. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 14:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ahhhh Sunfeather!" Loudstar meowed, "Id like you and Mistleaf to go on a hunting pstrol." I'm really going to enjoy this! 03:21, July 30, 2011 (UTc) ---- Mistleaf looked up as she heard her name, and joined the ginger tabby she-cat. They nodded to eachother, and padded out of the camp, Sunfeather's tail swishing in exicitement. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 03:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Later, Mistleaf and Sunfeather return, Mistleaf carrying two voles, and Sunfeather carrying a mouse. They both set their kills on the fresh-kill pile. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 20:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Loudstar praised the two warriors for their catches. "Sunfeather take the mouse to Timbertail." --I'm really going to enjoy this! 20:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- *3 MOONS LATER* HaILSTORM HAILSTORM! The cats of the clan chanted for the new warrior. --I'm really going to enjoy this! 17:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hailstorm!" chant Tawnypaw and Skypaw. Tawnypaw leans over to whisper in her sister's ear. "I can't wait until I'm a warrior." Skypaw nodded. She couldn't wait to get her full medicine cat name. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 21:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Foxtail!" Called Loudstar, "Start the Hunting Patrols The freshkill pile seems low." I'm really going to enjoy this! 01:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darksecret slipped into camp, a freshly killed rabbit hanging limply from her jaws. She padded silently to the fresh-kill pile and set it down. RhythmicXx (talk) 22:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loudstar looks at Darksecret then to the body of Foxtail sighing. "I should pick a new deputy soon. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darksecret noticed Loudstar staring at her and winked at him, wondering what his reaction would be. RhythmicXx (talk) 22:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loudstar narrows his eyes at Darksecret. "Something's not right." He thinks. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darksecret almost completely read his expression. She slipped to his side, her chalk white fur surprisingly blending with the night and moonlight. "What's up?" RhythmicXx (talk) 22:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm trying to choose a new deputy." Loudstar replied edging away. A this is going on, Loudstar's mate, Amberstorm, watches with narrowed eyes. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- (When we are Roleplaying we use past-tense) Loudstar scanned the clearing at the assembled cats, "The next deputy of SnowClan will be Creekwillow." "Creekwillow, Creekwillow!" The clearing rang with the sound approval for the choice in deputy. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay scanned the clearing.What spot would he sit this time?He came slinking out from behind a rock and sat down at the edge of the croud.It is times like now i am glad i have no friends,''he thought,i would die of embarresment if so.'' ---- "Icejay!" Creekwillow called as she padded towards him. "I want you to go on border patrol with Carrottuft, and Blackbee." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 18:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darksecret watched Creekwillow with a blank expression. She slipped toward the camp entrance/exit. RhythmicXx (talk) 18:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay's tail shot up,suprised.With his head down he sunked out of camp,if he was to go on patrol,he would do it alone,as always.If he was quick about it,he could slip out unnoticed.IceJay's ears prick,were's Darksecret going?''he wonderd.Icejay eyed Darksecret,he licked his chest in embarisment.''what am i thinking?''he made aquick dash for the exit,runing past Darksecret at full speed.IceJay (talk) 19:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darksecret saw the tom speeding at her from the corner of her eye, and without a single bristling fur, she stepped smoothly out of the way right as he would have rammed into her. "Have a nice patrol." She yelled after him, her voice, though calm and slick, was even eerie. RhythmicXx (talk) 00:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay turned around on his heels,he stopped.''It's now or never.Icejay walked right up to her,and for the first time ever,spoke."Hello,Darksecret"-his voice honey-sweet.Icejay gulped.His very first words... IceJay (talk) 00:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello, Icejay." She replied, a bit stunned, as she had never heard Icejay speak much before. Come to think of it, she didn't remember ever hearing a single word come from the tom. "Would you like me to join you?" Her tone was nice, but the words were once again almost haunted and very chilling. The slightest of a smile was showing on her muzzle. RhythmicXx (talk) 00:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay gulps and nods,once again silent. IceJay (talk) 00:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Her smile slightly growing, then vanishing as she took a more serious posture, Darksecret started to pad in the direction Icejay had originally sped off to, hoping he was following. RhythmicXx (talk) 01:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay took speed,a slow purr following,he quickly stopped it.Darksecret wasn't so Dark or secret!A smile though?''he had never seen her smile,just like she had never heard him talk.. IceJay (talk) 01:03, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pricking her ears, she caught the sound of a purr. She didn't aknowledge it, but simply carried on, heading toward the border. RhythmicXx (talk) 01:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay speed up a little so that he was side-by-side with her.Their pelts touching,they began the patrol. IceJay (talk) 01:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darksecret felt herself get hot underneath her pelt as their fur brushed together. "Icejay... you have a very nice name, you know." RhythmicXx (talk) 01:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay licked his chest."your's describes you"he says ,his voice smooth as silk.He looks into her eyes for a split second then turns away quickly,he decides to change the topic."How do you feel about the new depu-?"All the sudden he triped,closing his eyes as he tumbed downwards,his leg hit a rock,and his eyes widen as he yowls loudly.he keept rolling.it's the end.He thought IceJay (talk) 01:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hmm, I suppose it does." Darksecret replied, ready to answer Icejay's next question, when he suddenly he tripped and started to roll down the snowy hill they were padding down. She leapt down swiftly, leaping great distances, but careful not to land on a slippery spot that could send her tumbling after him. She finally reached him right before he hit a slab of rock that most likely would have wounded him very badly. She grabbed his scruff in her long fangs, careful not to pierce it though. She tossed him into a soft pile of snow at the bottom of the hill, uninjured. She leapt down beside him, eyes wide as she examined him for any wounds or scratches. "Are you okay?!" RhythmicXx (talk) 03:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What's wrong?" Goldentail asked as she dashed into the clearing with Stonewhisker and Poppyshade at her side. "We heard a loud crashing noise and came as fast as we could!" Stonewhisker panted. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:30, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- IceJay looked around,he stared panting as his heart thumped.He jumped up quick as lightning and like it too.He ran into camp and behind his rock. (IcexDark?) IceJay (talk) 22:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What was that about?" Poppyshade asked confused. "Darkheart finalize your hunting trip then return to camp." Stonewhisker mewed then padded off with Goldentail and Poppyshade. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:41, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay curled up behind his rock shaking. He didn't know what to do so he tried to calm himself.He slowly faded into sleep. Icejay stood up in the snowy meadow.A white she-cat padded toward him."IceJay!"Icejay turned around quickley.the white-she cat contuned talking."Oh,my kit,how've you grown!"Icejay stared at her."w-who are you?!"The she-cat looked at him."oh...i'm sorry i forgot you haven't seen me since you were a kit!i'm your mother...snowbreeze,i have only a small amount of time to warn you.stay close to your clan,tell them your thoughts and most of all...find a trust-worth cat!" with that his mother faided as soon as she came."Snowbreeze w-wait come back!" he pleaded a wind swirled around him,making him dizzy as he woke up.He opened his eyes as the words flickered though his head ''find a trust-worth cat... IceJay (talk) 01:51, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Creekwillow padded over to Icejay behind his rock. "Come on Icejay!" She said cheerfully. "Come share a rabbit with me!" (CreekxIce?) --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 14:58, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (leme talk it over with the others,other than that,sure) Icejay looked up slowly,his eyes sorrowful.He shifted his body,reviling a slitly bloody leg."Darksecret saved me from geting further injuries.."his voice sudently empty.He shrivled,thinking about the dream,then rembered that only one cat had ever heard him speak until now.He got up slowly and limped to the med cat den.He looked back once to see Creekwillow and motioned with his tail to follow.IceJay (talk) 16:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Creekwillow followed. As both cats entered the medicine cat den Lilypetal looked up from sorting her herbs. "What is it Icejay?" --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 17:03, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay showed her his slightly bloody leg.He turned around a little to face Creekwillow,motioning for her to tell the med cat what happened,he didn't want to talk more than he had to. ---- "Well?" Lilypetal demanded looking at Icejay. "He cut his leg on a rock." Creekwillow quickly said. Lilypetal went farther in her den And reappeared moments later with the needed herbs. "There your done." Lilypetal mewed later. "But stay away from your warrior duties for three days." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 18:22, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay noded and turned around.he started walking out,when his pelt brushed Creekwillow's,his pelt grew hot.Icejay made a quick escape from the crowded den.he walked to the edge of camp and then to the edge of the territory,on his way he picked a flower.he sat down and set it down gently in front of him.Two cats flashed into his mind.A brown tabby she-cat with careing eyes and a high rank.Then a pure-white she-cat with eyes like pools of venom and a scar on her eye.He stared down at the flower.Icejay opened his mouth and let out a white-breath mist.His bright blue eyes blinked as he stared down at the white flower.find a trust-worth cat .he repeated his mother's words to himself as he stared at the ground.IceJay (talk) 19:00, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky licked a paw, and looked around. She yawned and padded out of the camp, determined to look for some prey by herself. 01:32, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay's eyes duled as he picked up the flower and (not limped :3) walked to camp and sat down behind his rockIceJay (talk) 01:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky caught a mouse and looked around before returning to the camp. She tilted her head when she saw Icejay's injured leg, but quickly shook it off. She dropped the mouse on top of the fresh kill pile, and padded away. 01:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay smiled to himself,no one but two cats have every heard me talk,why not make it three?IceJay (talk) ''01:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky dashed out of the camp and returned to it with two more fresh-kill. She added one of them onto the growing pile and looked around before heading towards Icejay. "You're injured." She commented flatly. 01:51, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay gave her a devilish smile and said"you think?" his honey-sweet voice came out smoothly as always.He ran his tail over hers then slithered away.IceJay (talk) 01:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky almost cringed from his action. ''Pervert. She thought bitterly. I was going to give him this mouse, but... She lifted her nose up in the air and trodded to the nursery. (Don't worry, she's always like that.) 01:57, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay looked in confusin at his action.this isn't me?!''he ran to his rock and curled up.''time to vist my mother...IceJay (talk) 01:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) (g2g try to be on later) ---- After giving a queen a mouse, she enjoyed herself to a rabbit. 02:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (back) icejay drifted into sleep..(dreaming) he wake up in a snowy meadow like last time."MOTHER!"icejay ran frantice to the white she-cat."yes?"she acted inacently.icejay narrowed his eyes."Mom!" ''snowbreeze looked up and said what he wanted to know"i tweaked a little with you but only to keep you from her!"icejay left instantly,enraged IceJay (talk) 02:04, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky went out to train. 02:34, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay spud past the cat he had just mad mad,madder than her at the moment.as he sped past her he gave her a kind and forgive-me look.IceJay (talk) 02:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky tilted her head in confusion before clawing a tree to sharpen her claws. 02:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay sat down not to far from her.he droped his flower at his feet,then his voice a diffrent voice,still silky though."i'm sorry about that,i'd tell you but you wouldn't bielve me.."then his voice was of consern."Darksecret has been gone for a long time..i miss the eerie sielence in her voice.."he looked up and stared into space.IceJay (talk) 02:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky didn't know how to react, so she just stayed silent. 02:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- icejay grew hot underneath."you won't tell her ,will you?"his voice silky.IceJay (talk) 03:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ''I never expected this... She thought. She just nodded. "I won't," She promised. 03:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- he gave her a nod of thanks,then picked up his flower,and though clenched teeth he says,"i'm planing on giving it to her."he twirled it around ,showing it's black petals mixed with white ones IceJay (talk) 03:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky inspected the flower. "It's pretty." She mewed. "I bet she'll like it." 03:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- his meow grew exiteda little then he calmed it"watch this!" a quick a lightning he shot up the tree.he got to the very top of the top branch,then jumped ....IceJay (talk) 03:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky froze when she saw the warrior jump. "Be careful," She murmured under her breath. (brb for a bit, dinner) 03:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay jumped to the next tree top ,then three more and crawled down the last one,out of breath.he checked his leg.it's not painful,so thats good .he looked at the flower.it had frosted over the black petals,just as he planed.perfect,just as it was supose to. he smiled to himself as he padded back to iciclesky.IceJay (talk) 03:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You did well," Iciclesky complimented. "Especially with your leg like that." She looked over at the flower. "Why is it all frosted..?" 03:51, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- icejay twirled it again."something i call cold air."his eyes sparkled slightly.IceJay (talk) 03:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky inspected the flower. "Wouldn't it die of cold?" She worried. 03:54, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "oh..no,the frost actully keeps it alive..."he felt his pelt get hot,so.he shook it to hide his feelings,as though he were brushing of snow.IceJay (talk) 03:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky widened her eyes. "That's cool," She mewed. She quickly added, "Sorry, unintended pun. But really, I wonder what type of flower will survive with frost?" 04:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why,a loveflower of corse!or..at least..thats what i call them.." icejay flatened his ears,then put one up coking it to the side.whispering"mother,leave me alone i don't enjoy your vistes much any more." a white she-cat form became solid for a few seconds,then flashed a few times,fading..IceJay (talk) 04:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky tilted her head. "I've never heard of them, before." She commented quietly. "I guess they don't grow around here." 04:06, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay hissed at the empty place the image had stood.a spider a appread in its place."Mother!go away!" The whitecat re-appread for a few seconds then disapeared.IceJay (talk) 04:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky noticed the wisp of the she-cat and widened her eyes. "Does she follow you around like that?" She asked curiously. She was always somewhat interested in StarClan and the Dark Forest, and always wanted to know all about them. 04:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- icejay shifted uncomfortably."well....you known mothers...careing ..just to much..when she was alive she was already very close to starclan..she just didn't tell anyone,therefore she got to be a warrior.."IceJay (talk) 04:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky sighed, her eyes tinted with a tad bit of jealousy. "My mother never visits me." She sniffed. "I guess that could be understood, since she'd never believed in StarClan, but still... I wish she could just become a free spirit so that I can talk to her once in a while." 04:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay looked at her with comforting eyes.puting his paw on hers then quickley removing it,ears flatning.the white cat retuned."Icejay,tell me about you friend."the ghost cat said as she sat down beside him,licking him on the ear."sit with me,my son." icejay was still mad but he sat with her any way.IceJay (talk) 04:20, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky watched the ghost in fascination. 04:21, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- the white ghost-cat touched her paw to the other she cats cheek,leaving a frost mark,it was warm in the cold air."hello,i am Snowbreeze,i died in kitting and only recently started seeing my son in dreams,and now out of dreams." (g2g be back tomorrow) IceJay (talk) 04:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky looked up at Snowbreeze. "I'm Iciclesky, a warrior of SnowClan." She chose her words carefully. (bye~) 04:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze looked at iciclesky with mother-like eyes."i must go now,i will come back to vist you my son..." Icejay stared at his mother then nuzzled the ghost."goodbye,mother." Ounce his mother was gone icejay's silky play voice turns to honey-sweet serus."i have watched you,you are silent like myself,and a fast runner,you would stick up for your friends,and if any one hurt them,you'd do the same to them.your also a abserver. only two cats have ever heard me talk.Creekwillow and darksecret.now three have.you musn't tell any one that i am not mute.my mother told me if to many cats knew,it could turn out bad."then he spun around scooting a small purple flower toward her.Icejay leaped away with incredable speed,no cat could follow,not even iciclesky.ounce he was in camp he grabed a mouse from the fresh-kill then spun behind his rock.though all this his leg had held up.IceJay (talk) 15:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky watched Icejay dash away before looking down. "He's not mute." The white she-cat mewed. 16:32, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loudstar padded out of his den and leaped on to the high oak with shaky legs. "Let all cats old enough to jump the gorge meet beneath the High oak for a clan meeting!" He yowled. Cats padded sleepily from their dens like ghosts. "What is all this about Loudstar?" Lilypetal yawned. "Yeah it's in the middle of the night!" Timbertail growled. "I'm sorry to awaken you from your sleep, but there is something I must announce." He mewed loud enough for the clan to hear. "I am to old to carry the position of leader on. Therefore I am retiring to the elders den. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:37, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay dashed out of behind his rock to infront of it to listen.he glanced at Creekwillow,Creekstar ''IceJay (talk) 16:40, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shock and disbelief washed over the cats like a wave. Creekwillow padded to the front. "But Loudstar I've only been deputy for a few moons there is so much for me to learn!" Loudstar looked down at the soon to-be leader. "You don't have to, just talk with your ancestors from time to time." Without saying another word he turned to the clan. "I now pass my leadership down to your new leader, Creekstar." With that said yowls of approval rose up throughout the crowd. "Creekstar, Creekstar, Creekstar!" They all chanted. Loudstar signaled with his tail for silence. "Creekwillow, Lilypetal and I will travel to the moon stream when the first light of dawn appears." Loudstar leaped down and walked into the den. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky widened her eyes. "You're... stepping down?" She exclaimed. "But that was so sudden!" 16:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loudstar looked behind his back at Iciclesky as he walked into his den. "I've been leader of Snowclan for so long I can't even remember when I was a warrior, s I figured its about time I stepped down." Without another word he walked into his den curled up and fell asleep. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 17:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay sat up and stared into space.With a quite meow he said creekstar to join in on the chanting.then he stared at the flower.he went behind his rock and picked one of his many flowers,a pink one.he padded up to the front a put it at her feet.givinga slight purr as he walked away.IceJay (talk) 17:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky looked up at Creekstar. "Creekwi-star, who will be the new deputy?" She asked. -- Shadowdash licked his paw, approving of the new leader. 17:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Creekwillow looked down at Iciclesky. "I'm not leader yet I still have to get my nine lives Iciclesky." She mewed (Time-skip to the nine lives ceremony) Creekwillow looked at the gurgling moon stream. "Don't be nervous." Loudstar mewed. "The first few lives will hurt but then you will get used to it." He said cheerfully. Lilypetal walked up to the two cats. "Loudstar you will go first, you have to give up your remaining 2 lives in order for Creekwillow to get all nine." Loudstar nodded, then walked up and lapped the stream's water. He stood back, then laid down to sleep. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 17:18, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The warrior waited. 17:21, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay slithed out of camp to his favorit spot,at the edge of the territory.he sat down there and stared into spaceIceJay (talk) 17:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowdash padded over. "Hello, Icejay." He mewed. 17:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay jumped,surprised.he noded to the grey-ish catIceJay (talk) 18:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Black xD) Shadowdash sat down. "What are you up to?" 18:04, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Once Loudstar gave up his lives he stepped aside for Creekwillow. She gains the gifts of Trust, Bravery, Wisdom, Justice, Independence, Leadership, Mentorship, Fairness, and Loyalty. After that she, Lilypetal, and Loudshadow are transported to the camp entrance with their clan mates waiting chanting the new leader's name. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 18:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay said nothing but motioned with his tail that it was time to hurry back to camp,or they'd be late.IceJay (talk) 18:25, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowdash and Iciclesky dashed over, wondering who the new deputy would be. Shadowdash looked up at Creekstar. 18:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (i change my mind,but only if u do to :o creekxice,and bye ill be back later) Icejay looked up at creekwillow happily.IceJay (talk) 18:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Creekstar looked over the crowd of cats. "I Creekstar accept my position of leader of SnowClan by request of Loudshadow." She nodded to the former leader who was sitting with his mate at the entrance to the elders den. "But as the new leaders must choose a deputy." Her eyes swept over the cats trying to pick out a new deputy until her gaze met a cat that would be a good choice. "Shadowdash will be the new deputy of SnowClan." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 18:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowdash widened his eyes momentarily before dipping his head. "I promise to be the best deputy SnowClan will ever see." He mewed determinedly. Iciclesky cheered for the new deputy. 18:41, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Shadowdash, Shadowdash!" The clan cheered. Creekstar jumped down from the high oak and rested her muzzle on his head. "Serve your clan well." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 18:43, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowdash nodded. "I will." He promised. 18:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- As the crowd of cats started to separate Goldentail, Owltalon, and Mapleleaf all bound into the clearing each carrying a kit. "Creekstar we found these three kits abandoned at the edge of the thunder path." She reported through her mouthful of fur. "Let me see them." Creekstar ordered. There was a black Tom with a white chest, a pale golden she-cat, and a dark brown Tom. The seem to be litter mates. "Creekstar what are we going to do with them?" Stonewhisker asked. "We'll we have no choice but to take them in." Creekstar announced. Disbelief washed over the cats. "Creekstar we can't just keep kits that we found on the thunder path, there mother might be looking for them!" Lilypetal mewed. "If their mother wanted them so much then why would she abandon them!" She snapped. "The black and white Tom will be Swiftkit, The golden she: Sunkit, and the brown Tom: Mudkit, and they will be SnowClan cats." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay stood,and looked up at the new leader,then walked strait to her and whispered into her ear,"i must leave now,to a far away place,my mother sent for me by raven."with that he walked to behind his rock and grabed all of his flowers and gave them to the raven.with one last glance at his clan,he faded away.IceJay (talk) 00:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Creekstar looked at the spot were Icejay faded. ''What happened? Then she turned back at her clan. "Poppyshade can you nurse the little ones?" Poppyshade curled her tail around her kits: Webkit and Dewkit who were born two moons ago. "I have plenty of milk Creekstar." She replied. With that said the clan separated and sleepily padded no thir dens. "Come along little ones." Poppyshade said to her new kits as she herded them into the nursery. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky and Shadowdash padded over. ---- "Shadowdash!" Creekstar called from her den. "Sort out the dusk patrols." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowdash nodded and called out for a patrol. "Iciclesky, Owltalon, Darksecret, and Icejay!" He called out. "Uh, dusk patrol!" 00:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Time skip to apprentice ceremony.) "Let all cats old enough to jump the gorge meat beneath the high oak for a clan meeting!" Creekstar's yowl rang through the clearing as cats gathered. "May I see Webkit, Dewkit, Mudkit, Sunkit, and Swiftkit." The five kit's proud parents: Stonewhisker and Poppyshade nudges them forward. "These five kits have reached six moons and its time for the apprenticeship." The kits faces all brightened with excitement. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowdash looked up at the kits. 01:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Dewpaw will be mentored by Leopardtail, Mudpaw will be mentored by Mapleleaf, Swiftpaw will be mentored by Shadowdash, Sunpaw will be mentored by Smokefur, and Webpaw will be mentored by Iciclesky." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 13:33, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky and Shadowdash nodded, and touched noses with their apprentices. 22:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- As the cats in the clearing separated into their daily duties, Leopardtail, Smokefur, and Mapleleaf come bounding towards Iciclesky and Shadowdash with their apprentices. "We're going to show our apprentices the territory, wanna come?" Mapleleaf asked. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crystalstream walked through the snow storm "Where does this thing end!?" She arrived to a snowy hill in SnowClan's territory,then she saw two kits trying to get to a cave,and she picked them up and placed them deep in the cave.When she finished,the snow storm was stronger. "Aww,come on!" She ran to the borders of the territory as her crystally coat shined "Im too tired" Crystalstream fainted in the middle of the snow storm(she is still in the border) PrincessMelody (talk) 22:21, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Guys there's a cat over here!" Stonewhisker yowled as he, Brindletail, and Carrottuft bound up to Crystalstream's body. Carrottuft sniffe her pelt. "She's alive! Get her back to camp." Just as they were about to leave, Goldentail bounded up to them carrying to kits. "Carrottuft I found these two kits in a cave not far from here." She showed them and Carottuft sniffed them. "Take them back to camp, we have to take the cats body to Lilypetal." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky and Shadowdash nodded. "Sure, Mapleleaf." Iciclesky replied. 02:11, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Just as the six of them were about to leave they hear a yowl from the camp entrance and Stonewhisker comes bounding in with Goldentail and Brindletail carrying a cat along with them, then Carrottuft carrying two kits behind him. "Creekstar, we find this cat collapsed by the snow cave and these two kits inside." Goldentail reported after setting Crystalstream's body down. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:54, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowdash overheard Goldentail and looked over at his appprentice. "I need ot check something. Be right back." He dashed over to Goldentail. "Where did these kits come from? Why were they out alone?" He demanded. 22:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crystalstream landed in the ground with a loud Plop!She slowly woke up "Ugh...Where am I?Why am I here?How did I ended up here?Why I have a wound?Im getting out of this place!" She tried to get up and run,but all she did was fall harder on the ground PrincessMelody (talk) 22:57, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We fond them inside a cave near the area were we found the cat." Goldentail replied .... "Calm down, your safe now." Lilypetal Mewed while guiding Crystalstream back to her nest. "You and your two kits." She added. (By the way are you going to Roleplay the two kits?) --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "My kits!?Oh,no,no!You must be mistaking me with some cat else!I have no kits!I found them on a snowy hill...The mother was waiting for them,if you took them away..." Crystalstream looked at the twoo kits knocking eachother over "You're doomed.They are snow leopard kits,so the mother will come for them and hurt each cat in her way...if I were you I place them on that cave before someone gets to StarClan" PrincessMelody (talk) 00:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I heard every thing." Creekstar came padding into the den. "She's right we must return these kits before the leopards hurt anyone." She then called a few cats names. "Roseshade, Bluewillow, Blackbee, Flamefoot, and Owltalon." "Yes Creekstar?" Owltalon mewed coming into the den with the other four cats. Creekstar looked at the five bravest warriors in the clan. "We should have never takin these kits they must be returned to the cave were they belong." Creekstar mewed urgently padding back in forth. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:14, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crystalstream looked at the warriors go away from the den. "Well,back to the wound" She tried to touch her wound.It was strange to Lilypetal because it was a crystal wound,but it looked deep. "I know its strange,but can you heal it?" PrincessMelody (talk) 01:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lilypetal examined the crystallized wound. "It looks strange but I guess I can try." She mewed then went to her storage area. "Do you remember anything, like what is your name?" She asked Crystalstream. .... "Ok the kits are back in the cave lets get out of here." Bluewillow mewed as she bounded out of the cave. "Let's get out of here before..." Just then two snow leopards jumped out from atop the hill the cave was under. "Run!" Owltalon yowled. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky noticed the snow leopard and growled menacingly. "Go away!" She hissed as she started raking it with her claws. Shadowdash widened his eyes. "Fool. She's going to get herself killed if she fights alone!" He joined the she-cat, successfully pushing over another leopard as he charged. 02:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes.Im...im...Crystalstream" PrincessMelody (talk) 02:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Xain i hope you don't mind to much,but i switch back and forth because i dont want to make more charactors,also,the clan coming along great,:)Icejay flashed then apeared.he hissed,lowering his ears,joining the battle.his claws were almost never used.unsheathing them,he jumped onto the leopard,one paw scraping into its open eye,the other around its neck.he wraped his long tail around the leopards belly.he dug his back claws into the leopards back.he put so much force into fighting,he had to grind his teeth.he closed his eyes as he felt the blood from the leopard gush out.he hung onto the leopard so hard,so he couldn't be shooken off.the leopard jumped around,trying to roll over him.got to never give up.''Darksecrets face flashed into his mind as he dug his claws deeper into the leopard.the leopard flung his claws up in a attempt to throw him off.then Creekstar's face,mouse.then his crying father after his mother's death.he let out a loud yowl...IceJay (talk) 02:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky dashed over to help Icejay. "Hold on, Icejay! I can help you!" She sank her claws into the leopard's fur. 06:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay slid off the leopard.his eyes closed slowly,he had used up all his strength,and he needed to get it back.he drifted into a deep sleep.he had already done alot of harm to the leopard,because it was now blind in one eye.IceJay (talk) 13:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crystalstream heard the loud yowl,she got up the nest and bolted to the cats that were returning the kits to her mother "Stop!" She grabbed Icesky and pinned her down "You are killing the snow leopard!The kits will be alone then...Shame on you all!" She got up and carried the kits to their mother,the mother grabbed the kits and ran away Icejay got up,a painful look on his face.he ran after the snow leopard.in his mouth he carried his most priced flower.the black and white one.the snow leopard turned around set her kits down,ready to fight.he pushed the flower toward her and whispered a sorry,climbing up a tree and jumped to another tree to get back to the group.IceJay (talk) 14:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crystalstream followed Icejay as all the cats arrived to the camp "Lillypetal,sorry for running off the den" PrincessMelody (talk) 14:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky padded over to Crystalstream. "Calm down, will you? We didn't know." 15:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crystalstream sniffed the air "I smell other cats coming this way!Get the warriors!" PrincessMelody (talk) 16:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Guys you are really confusing me, slow down.) "Quiet!" Creekstar yowled from her place on top of the high oak. She then glared at the arriving cats. "You are all causing a panic in this clan, so calm down!" With that she leaped down from the high oak to talk to Owltalon. "What happened!" she demanded. "We were returning the kits, and two snow leopards attacked, we all tried to fight back but the fight was interrupted by these three tag-alongs." He glared at Iciclesky, Icejay, and Shadowdash. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:45, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- No!Cats from another clan! Crystalstream hissed PrincessMelody (talk) 23:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Carrottuft sniffed the air. "PineClan!" He hissed. Creekstar sniffed the air. "Carrottuft's right, Blackbee, Brindletail, Flamefoot, and Goldentail will go and check it out, no one else." She added looking at Iciclesky, Icejay, and Shadowdash. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:02, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Dude, they were the only ones fighting. The other cats ran away.) Iciclesky jumped up. "Hey! It's not our fault that no one decided to fight and run away like stinking cowards!" She retorted angrily. "Why do you have to blame us? You weren't even there!" 01:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Creekstar glared at Iciclesky. "You three by going on the mission, without being told to went behind my back, something I do not tolerate." She then added "You will respect your senior warriors." With that said she turned back to the selected four cats. "Go see what Thornstar wants." "Yes Creekstar." Blackbee nodded then all four cats bounded out of the entrance. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky rolled her eyes. "''You will respect your senior warrriors." She mimicked. "Creekstar is a new leader. I think her new powers are going into her head!" Shadowdash stared at Iciclesky. "Calm down." He mewed. "What makes you think that?" 05:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornstar meowed "Calm down!Were here to talk to your leader,come on Froststorm" She walked to the leader's den Crystalstream hissed "Why are you here!?Go away!" Thornstar hissed back "I see that you are looking for a fight dear.If I were you,I would keep my mouth shut!You still dont know why they call me Thornstar.You see,we are here because one of you was in our territory.Whoever it was is going to pay the price" Crystalstream looked at Icejay and whispered to him "You're doomed" PrincessMelody (talk) 13:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Greetings Thornstar." Creekstar bowed her head. "What brings you to SnowClan's camp?" "Probably to steal our prey!" Dewpaw growled. "Quiet!" Her mentor, Leopardtail hissed. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky glared at Crystalstream. She wasn't even there! Heck, she never even heard Icejay speak! She thought angrily to herself. Shadowdash glared at Thornstar, but he kept his fur low. "Which one of us was in your territory?" 16:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I dont know if you know him,I saw him a couple of times,but I know that its a white tom..." Thornstar looked at each single cat.She slowed by Crystalstream "I think you are..." Crystalstream growled "Hey,im a girl!" Thornstar meowed "Ok,fine,sorry" She stopped by Icejay "Or mabe you are the one!Froststorm,I leave him to you.Make him talk" Thornstar sat by the edge of the camp,looking at the snow PrincessMelody (talk) 18:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Froststorm looked at the other white tom.the other white tom looked at him."you look just like me.."Icejay only nodded as he backed away.all the sudden a brown/grey tabby with many scars purst into camp.he ran to the two toms,then with his long tail grabs one and the other by the scruff.they had no time to reacat as he draged them out of camp,and into a deep whole inbetween the teritories."hello." the tabby said."you probly wondering why i brought you here,well,i'm your father,Hollowlog." all the emotion dranded out of Froststorms eyes as he attavked the tabby."Stop!" Icejay yelled.Froststorm stoped and stared."Y-y-your voice..i-i-it's just like mine.." IceJay ---- "Froststorm!?" She ran after the trail of paw prints until she found them "Guys!What on StarClan were you...and who is this cat?" She looked at Hollowlog. "Well,whoever he is,get him to SnowClan" She walked to thin ice "Come on gu...Ahh!" She broke the ice and tried to swim in the cold water "Help!I dont know how to get out!" PrincessMelody (talk) 01:32, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Guys stop changing he current problem, we went from Thornstar talking to Creekstar and just like that Hollowlog kidnapping two cats, that is not how roleplay works. So go back to Thornstar and Froststorm telling everyone about the cat and scratch Hollowlog and the ice breaking because there aren't any ponds or lakes on the territory. ) Creekstar padded towards Thornstar and thrust her face into hers. "You have no right to threaten my clan mates!" She growled "I suggest that you and Froststorm leave!" She then waved her tail for Bluewillow, Poppyshade, and Stonewhisker. "Escort Pineclan off our territory." She ordered. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 04:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pebblekit entered to the clan "STOP IT!" She yowled "How can you treat a leader like this!?They only came to talk in peace!Its not Thornstar's fault that one of YOUR cats was in your territory" Pebblekit hissed while Sunnykit padded in "Yes,thats not the way to treat a guest!" Sunnykit growled "Take a look,by the tree vines,you cant find them,there is no prey there.No more eagle,no more crows,and there are a scent of unknown!Where is my rabbit,where's the squirrel?No more tuna,no more sardines,hey this is unfair!" Pebblekit sang "No it is not ok,it is not ok is'nt ok at all,it isnt ok,where the hay are the tuna and salmon?" Sunkit joined the tune "Were have been fooled by a prey criminal!" Both kits sang in harmony PrincessMelody (talk) 14:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stonewhisker hushed the two kits with a hiss. "We are sorry that one of our warriors were on your territory and it won't happen again." With that said she summoned Stonewhisker, Iciclesky, and Shadowdash with a flick of her tail. "Please escort Thornstar, Froststorm, and the two kits off our territory." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iciclesky and Shadowdash nodded and flicked their tails over at Stonewhisker. "Thornstar, Froststorm, follow us, along with the kits. We'll escort you off of our territory." Shadowdash mewed. He padded away, making sure the cats were behind him. 22:52, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Creekstar sighed glad that the confrontation was over. As she padded towards her den she felt a kick. That's odd... She then realized. Im pregnant! she gasped. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crystalstream heard Creekstar's words and walked to her "Congratulations Creekstar!" She smiled at Creekstar "Creekstar,this might be one of the most wierd and serious thing I will ever ask but...can I be you and the kits'bodyguard?" She made the cute kit face "Please" PrincessMelody (talk) 01:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- The three cats returned to the camp. 02:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Creekstar looked at Crystalstream with a curious face. "Sure, I guess..." She then spotted the patrol entering the pine covered entrance. "Have they safely returned to their territory?" She asked. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 03:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- She jumped up "Thank you very much!" Crystalstream ran to get twigs and sticks.She made a little hole in the ground and brought all the things in. "Ok so this hole leads to a underground cave,it will be my den,and there will be a tunnel system that connects with every den,so that way I can go to the dens without getting noticed!And also they can visit me without disturbing any cats.Really good war strategy if you ask me!" She made her nest and tried the tunnel system "To the leader's den!" She meowed while running to a tunnel. "Ok,this must be it" She jumped up and the ground collapsed "Ow!Oh well,im here" She jumped out "Hello" Crystalstream did this with every den PrincessMelody (talk) 14:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Actually you won't need your own den." Creekstar padded over to Crystalstream. "I want you to become a SnowClan warrior." She mewed. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 17:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowdash nodded at Creekstar. "Yes, they have returned to the clan that they were from." He mewed. 17:32, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good." Creekstar nodded. "Shadowdash I am expecting kits so you need to take over while I am a queen." She mewed. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadowdash widened his eyes. "You're pregnant? Congraduations? Who's your mate?" He asked. 01:54, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Me a what!?" Crystalstream asked "Crystalstream the warrior...not bad" She looked at the sky "Ok!" She meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 00:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good." Creekstar nodded at Crystalstream. Then she turned back to Shadowdash. "Tigerfoot." She replied. "Now we must tell the clan of the arrival of this new warrior." she padded out of the den then bounded up to the high oak and jumped on the sturdiest branch. "Let all cats old enough to trek the snowy mountains join here beneath the high oak for a clan meeting." She yowled the traditional summon. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- (icejay has a new secret crush i want to see how it plans out) Icejay came out from behind his rock.he hadn't left his rock since the other white cat came.he was cold and thin,and his fur was mangy.he did a quick groom.he looked up at Creekstar.she moved up while he went strait back down.Icejay 02:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (May I archive?) Shadowdash sat by the high oak, his head tilted. Tigerfoot...? He thought curiously. Iciclesky leaped over so she could settle under the high oak. 15:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crystalstream feeled her nerves. "Starclan,please help me!" She freezed PrincessMelody (talk) 22:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC ---- (Crys: sure) "Most of you may know of the new cat Crystalstream that entered our clan the other day, she has accepted ththe request to become a warrior of SnowClan." Creekstar paused then continued. "Crystalstream has warned us about the two dangerous leopard kits in our clans no I think she deserves this honor." Murmurs of agreement erupted from the clan. Creekstar silenced them with a flick of her tail. "Crystalstream do you promise to serve as a SnowClan warrior even at the cost of your life? --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crystalstream meowed "I promise" She got up,she knowed that now she needed to act like a warrior,and fight like never before.She could hear her cousin's voice saying:"Good job Crystalstream,now never turn back" PrincessMelody (talk) 17:15, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ----